


It's Okay To Cry

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, is this angst?, levihancember, or is this angst fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: levihancember day 9 - bathafter yet another failed expedition, levi found hange in her own shower room
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	It's Okay To Cry

After their return from their failed expedition, the barracks and canteen were quieter then usual. Some of the recruits who survived their first expedition were crying at the loss of their fellow friends. Some were in shock at how scary the outside world actually was. Despite experiencing the same thing, the older soldiers who had seen more were in charge of calming the recruits down.

“Moblit, how do you do this?” Sam, one of the new recruits who was under Hange for this expedition asked in a monotonous voice. “How can you and Nifa and Keiji and Rashad— how do you guys manage to stay alive under Hange’s command? How could you guys follow her so loyally?”

Moblit shared a gaze with the rest of the older soldiers and managed to crack a small smile at Sam and the rest of the new recruits. 

“Neither of you will believe us if we tell you that she cares about our lives more than her own, right?”

“Yeah right.” One other recruit scoffed. “She’s not even here right now after losing so many men because of her plan.”

“Listen—“ Nifa wanted to start, her voice getting agitated slightly. But Moblit silenced her with a glare which the girl turned away with a quiet huff.

“She’s not how she seems.” Keiji answered. “You will see soon.”

He looked up and took a quick glance at Moblit’s and Nifa’s expressions. His gaze met with the rest and it’s obvious that all of them were having the same thought. 

Especially when Hange was nowhere in sight since their return.

“Oi.” Came a familiar flat tone behind them. Hange’s squad, even three surviving recruits ,looked up to where the voice had came from. 

“Captain.” Everyone greeted but received no response as Levi eyes scanned through the group. Nifa was the first one to step forward and repeated her greeting, this time her voice was filled with worries. “Captain, Squad—“

“How many?”

“It’s what you see here.” Moblit answered. “She hasn’t come out from her room.”

Levi gave the older soldiers a slight nod before he turned around and walked towards the direction of the officers’ individual rooms. The three recruits watched the Captain’s back with a confused expression on their face however, they noticed that their seniors had a look of relief instead.

* * *

“Oi four eyes.” 

No response.

“Shitty Glasses.” Levi tried again, pushing Hange’s unlocked door open and stepped into it. Inside her messy room, office or whatever she called it, he could hear the rare sound coming from her shower room. 

He let out a soft sigh and walked towards the bathroom. Again, her door wasn’t locked and sitting on the floor, under the showering water was Hange. She had her knees hugged against her chest and her face hidden against them.

“You should really lock the door.” Levi started off, managing to hide the gentleness in his tone. “What if someone else walk in?”

“No one would.” Hange mumbled, still not looking up. “Not after seeing how the fourth Squad Leader failed to protect her team.”

“Hange.” Levi’s now standing beside the woman, looking down at her as the water falls on him too. “Look at me.”

Hange did not look up.

“Hange.” Levi repeated, now kneeling beside her as he cupped Hange’s cheeks to make her look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot; it was obvious she had been crying in the shower. It’s always been like this. One of the only few times she would step into her shower room willingly was after a failed expedition. Levi had assumed that it was to cover up her tears.

“It’s not your fault.” He didn’t bother to hide the gentleness and worries in his voice now. “Stop putting everything on your shoulders.”

Hange did not reply and Levi took that as a hint for him to continue.

“We just had to make sure that those who were sacrificed didn’t die in vain. That was what you told me, didn’t you? After Isabel and Farlan…”

He could not continue after.

“Don’t force yourself to bring that memory up.” Hange finally gave him a reply. “It really wasn’t your fault then. But this time, it really was mine. I miscalculated, I wanted to distract that hoard of dumb fuckers but I did not expect them to ignore—“

She stopped mid sentence as she felt nauseous just from the memory from before. Closing her eyes, she looked up, letting the water fall directly on her face to hide her tears once again. It was only when she felt two strong arms pulling her into his embrace then she opened her eyes. 

It wasn’t the first time Levi had hugged her. But every time he did it, she’s always surprised at how gentle he could be.

“Thank you for coming back alive.” Levi simply whispered as he held Hange’s head close to his chest.

That was enough trigger for the tears to well up in Hange’s eyes and for the first time that night, she broke into uncontrollable sobs as Levi held her body closely to his own.

It was only with Levi that Hange thought that _it’s okay to cry._

**Author's Note:**

> ` this is considered a bath right? it's just a headcanon of mine that hange could only cry in the shower and with levi around. that's why she's been hiding there, hoping to let out all her emotions before she could be the deranged researcher her reputation gave her.


End file.
